


Lestrade's Bad Day

by Ascendant_Angel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ascendant_Angel/pseuds/Ascendant_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a silly little fic based around this years SHPicnic  in regents park</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lestrade's Bad Day

 

This is so not my division Donovan, why are we even here? 

 

It’s Sherlock sir, like it or not that is your division. 

 

No Donovan this is Sherlocks fans, and I think they may actually be worse . 

 

Well regardless of who’s responsibility it should be sir, it’s ours now. 

 

Where do you want to start? 

 

In the pub? 

 

Sorry sir not an option. How about you take the right and I’ll do the left? 

 

No way the crazy one’s are on the right. 

 

Their all crazy sir, that one’s eating what looks like a brain. 

 

My half are chasing each other with umbrellas, it’s 23 degrees and there’s not a cloud in the sky! 

 

You know I think I’d rather deal with Sherlock himself, this bunch of crazies make him seem almost normal. 

 

Wait I have an idea. Be prepared to start rounding them up 

 

And what’s this fantastic plan of yours sir? 

 

Just be ready Donovan. 

 

VATICAN CAMMIOS! 

 

What the hell? How on Earth did you do that? 

 

It’s just something I heard Sherlock say thought it might be worth a try. 

 

Quick start arresting them before they get up again. 

 

What was the charge again? 

 

Breach of the peace Donovan, but if we can swing crimes against humanity I’m up for that too this bunch are totally utterly bonkers.


End file.
